Nacho Ordinary Dream
by whitem
Summary: Quick oneshot, rated mature for obvious reasons stated inside.  Has pairings I will never do again!


Another image that wouldn't leave my head, and I just had to write something to accompany it… Hope you find it entertaining. Rated Mature for strong innuendo, and the "N" word. Keep in mind that I normally don't write things like this… This will be the only time I have any pairings like this…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters involved… (though I wish I could…)

Nacho Ordinary Dream

Waking up in the new apartment, 18-yr. old Ron Stoppable stretched himself out on the freshly laundered sheets, and blinked away sleep. The sound of a shower filled the room, and he smiled to himself, knowing who was in there.

Ron thought to himself that there is no way he could be any happier. She said 'Yes' when he proposed, and both of them had been happy ever since. He breathed a sigh of relief as the germ of a thought entered his sleep addled brain. The idea? Surprise his fiancé by getting in the shower with her.

The room felt a little cool and glancing over, he noticed the window had been left open a bit. A gentle breeze was wafting in, making the curtains sway gently back and forth. The thought of a warm shower with his wife-to-be was enough to warm him up, but he wanted to act on his thoughts.

Throwing the sheet and blanket off of his legs, Ron swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and placed his feet on the floor. One foot landed on a piece of clothing that had been lying there, making him look down.

_I didn't know Kim wore anything green._ He thought, looking at the frilly undergarment.

A different sound coming from the shower interrupted his thoughts, and made him look up. It was Kim's voice.

"Mmmm… that feeelssss ssssoooo goooood…."

"Kim?" He said in surprise, but not loud enough to be heard.

Ron stood up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. Just as he reached the door, he heard a different female voice.

"You like that… don't you Princess? Oooo… I've never seen you from **that** angle before!"

_Shego?_ Ron thought, and quickly stepped through the bathroom door. The scene presented to him was enough to make him stand up a little straighter (in more ways than one) and drop his jaw to the floor.

The fact that there was no shower door or curtain to block his view didn't phase him a bit, as inside said shower was a very wet Kim… and Shego!

Both women seemed to be so engrossed in their embrace that neither of them noticed Ron standing there in this Fearless Ferret boxer shorts watching them with rapt attention.

Each girl had their arms around the other, caressing a side, a butt cheek, and even gently brushed over a nipple every once in a while. Kim's red hair was soaked, and cascaded over her shoulders, clinging to her body. Shego's black hair looked the same. It was just much longer, so it was clinging to her legs, looking like a snake as the cascading water moved her hair along with it.

Both had their eyes closed, and Kim's hand reached down, cupped Shego's tight butt cheek, and slid her hand along the back side, lifting Shego's leg up a bit. Shego then wrapped her leg around Kim's, pushing the other between Kim's muscular thighs.

The contrast of bodies was most striking. Kim's red hair mixed a bit with Shego's black hair, and Kim's white skin pressed against Shego's green-tinged flesh. One of Shego's hands slid down the side of Kim, stopped at her breast to give a light pinch of the nipple, and then continued on down between her legs.

As she reached between Kim's thighs, Kim let out a bit of a squeal, and then planted a lip-smashing, tongue wrestling kiss on Shego's black sultry lips. They separated the kiss while gently sucking on each other's tongue.

Kim then moved her face to the side, and began placing small kisses on Shego's neck, moving lower and lower. Finally Kim had taken her hand, cupped Shego's breast, and began to plant kisses on the mound of flesh. She then placed her lips on the dark nipple, and pulled her lips back, catching it between her teeth. She stretched the skin a bit, and let go, causing Shego to gasp in surprise, and that was when she opened her eyes.

Shego turned her head to look at Ron and when Kim noticed that Shego was looking at something, looked over at Ron also. The two stood there, arms wrapped around each other and pressing a thigh into each other's privates. Kim spoke first.

"Well Ronnie? Are you going to join us or what?"

Ron hesitantly reached out to the two women, and just when the water hit him… he woke up! Sputtering and coughing, Ron sat up in bed, and saw his fiancé standing in the bathroom door holding a now empty glass of water.

"Yori! Why did you do that?" He said after wiping excess water from his face.

"You were calling their names again, Ron-Kun. I never realized you talked so much in your sleep! What were you dreaming about anyway?"

"Nothing… I was just… I… well…" Ron couldn't seem to find the words. "Aww Mann! I'm Sorry Yori-Chan."

Ron lowered his head in shame, and continued to sit on the wet sheets. Yori cleared her throat to get his attention.

"So are you going to join us in the shower or not?"

"Us…?" Ron asked looking back up at her, confusion on his face.

It was then he saw movement behind Yori, and two other faces appeared behind her, one on each side looking over her shoulders.

"Bonnie?" Ron said surprised, and looked at the other. "Tara? Wh… what…?"

"Don't tell us you forgot about our little agreement?" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, Ron." Tara groused. "Now get in here with us, or we'll tell, just like we said we would."

Ron got out of bed and walked towards the three half-naked women. Yori began kissing him on the mouth, and Bonnie and Tara began kissing each side of his neck.

Just then he woke up the second time.

"Aww Mann!" Ron said as he finally woke up for good. (Or so he thought) "I have GOT to stop eating Bueno Nacho right before bed!"

He heard the shower turn on in the bathroom and his head snapped up. He then heard Kim's voice.

"Ron… Honey? Were you going to join me in the shower or what?"

The end…

Now that's what I get for not getting much sleep the past few days. Sort of an idea I had a couple days ago, laced with little sleep and a lot of Dr. Pepper !


End file.
